


Kids

by TheKiller1227



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Daddy Tobias, Fluff, Mommy Tris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiller1227/pseuds/TheKiller1227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias and Tris are married and have always wanted kids. So, when Tris is pregnant they are extricate. But are they ready? Guess you'll just have to wait and read. AU no war. The first chapter is the prologue. BTW this is set during the initiation, seven years after Tris's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Tris woke with the taste of bile in her mouth. She unwrapped the protective arm if Tobias and ran to their bathroom. This awoke Tobias and he sat up in the king bed and hears Tris puking in the bathroom.

"Tris?" He calls as he gets out of the bed.

"I'm fine." She calls wiping her mouth and washing it out with water. He came up behind her and hugged her from behind. "Tobias I am fine."

"I want you to see a doctor." He says, his lips tickling her collarbone. "I will tell Christina to take you if I have to, also."

"Whatever." She grumbles and twists her way out of his arms. "I have to get ready."

"Tris you're sick you can't exactly train initiates. I want you to stay here until you've been to the doctor." He says as she pulls out some black skinny jeans and a shirt that showed off her tattoos, including the new one she got. Another raven, the one closest to her heart. The one that represents Tobias. She also picked out a pair of black flats. "Tris."

"Baby, I heard you. But I can't exactly let them train themselves." She glares and throws the clothes on the bed. She starts taking off the tank top she slept in that night. "Who knows they may just decide to take a stroll around the city or something."

"Okay I see your point there but at least go after lunch." He asks sitting on the bed and grabbing her by the hips. By this time she had also taken off her sleep pants too. "For me?"

"Fine, before I go beat the crap out of them I will make an appointment." She says and he kisses her collarbone. "Is Tobias happy now?"

"Tobias is very happy." He kisses her lips and lets her get dressed, grabbing clothes for himself and putting them on. Tris puts in her eyeliner and blush and heads to the infirmary. Where Christina is probably working her shift before training begins that day. She walks up to the front and sees a brown headed woman, with piercing along her whole ear, a lip ring and pink highlights. She looks up front the computer. "Hi, I need an appointment."

"Any specific time?" She asks and looks back at the computer.

"Any time during much or after 6:00." She says and leans against the desk, a swarm of nausea overwhelming her.

"Name?" The nurse asks.

"Full name?" She asks and the nurse nods. "Tris Eaton."

"Okay. Do you- are you okay?" She asks and Tris nods not looking at her. "Are you sure? We can get a doctor?"

"No, I am fine." She says firmly, bending over and holding her stomach.

"Sweetie, I don't care what you say I'm taking you to lie down. I'm not going to let you walk around Dauntless when you can barely walk." She says and helps her to a bed, Tris lets her. "I'm going to get a nurse."

"Is Christina working?" The nurse nods. "Can you get her?"

"Sure, stay there." She says and Tris closes her eyes.

"Tris?" A voice wakes her up and stands in front of her. "Hey, what's wrong? I walked into the room and Kalia told me that I was needed in room three. Then I walked in and you were lying on the bed."

"I threw up this morning and Four made me come see a nurse. So, when I was making the actual appointment I started to feel dizzy and she made me lay down. She is worse than Four."

"Well, I think first you need to tell me if you are pregnant." She says, setting her had on her swollen stomach. She and Will were expecting their first in late October. Tris thinks for a while, her eyes growing wider and her mouth going agape. Christina nods and takes a pregnancy test out of her pocket. "Go take this."

"Okay." Tris mumbles walking into the nearest bathroom. She comes out moments later with a shocked expression on her face. Christina gets her to sit down and goes to get her some pills.

"Tris, are you going to be okay to train?" She asks and Tris nods getting off the bed and walking out of the infirmary, with the bottle of pills in her hand. The shocked expression still on her face. She walks in to the training room and sees all the initiates standing around. She gets into trainer mode and tells everyone to grab a gun and set up at a target and start shooting. She can barely pay attention to them. Although she is brought out of her thoughts when a amity transfer asks her if she's okay.

"Yeah, Raine. I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 1

**Tobias**

I storm into the training room and hear gun shots, but ignore them and look strait at my wife who threw up this morning and should be in bed. "Tris." She sighs, hopping off the table she had been sitting on.

"What are you doing here, Four?" she asks in her instructor voice.

"What are  _you_  doing here?" I lower my voice. "I told you that you needed to stay in bed."

"Yeah but Christina had to work. I couldn't just let them train themselves." She lowers her voice too. She looks over her shoulder when she hears that the guns had stopped shooting. "Get back to training! No one told you to stop!"

"So, why are you here, instead of in bed? Where you really need to be." She sighs and wipes her hand on her forehead. "Tris?"

"Look I need you to trust me that I will tell, but this is not something that we can discuss in front of a bunch of initiates." She sighs and I nod softly. She nods and goes back to the trainees. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah." She gives me a shaky smile and turns back to the trainees. I frown at this. Why would she be scared? The news can't be that bad.

Can it?

**Tris**

"Lunch time." I yell and the gunshots stop, all at once. "Be back here in two hours."

"Why two?" Michael, an erudite initiate, asks and I arch an eyebrow.

"Because I said so, thank you very much." He shrugs and leaves with everyone else.

I sigh and unload the guns of the remaining bullets. My stomach growls but I ignore it, continuing to work. Five minutes later I set the gun I am holding and run to the nearest bathroom. I throw up the contents of my breakfast into the stall toilet. I wipe my mouth and flush the toilet. I wash my hands and walk back to the room, finishing and closing the door behind me. My stomach growls as I walk to the cafeteria, immediately spotting Tobias, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, their daughter Calliegh, Marlene and Uriah feeding their babies, Mario and Jessica. They even put their weirdness into the kid's names. Tobias waves me over and I hold up my hand; signaling that I have to get food first.

I grab a turkey sandwich, pudding, a veggie and fruit cup, some cookies and two pieces of dauntless cake. Everyone looks at me weird when I sit down, except for Christina of course. She knows why I am eating so much.

"What, I didn't have breakfast." They leave it alone and go back to eating. Calliegh plays with her mashed potatoes and I can't help smile when I see it, picturing a little girl or boy with light brown hair, blue eyes and abnormally short sitting where she is.

"Kid, that's not play-dough." Zeke laughs as he wipes off the food. I shovel food into my mouth and Tobias looks at me weirdly.

"Slow down, hon." He smiles and I smile back. I don't stop though. I need to eat, because I want this baby. "Tris."

"What, Tobias?" I look at him. He sighs and shakes his head. I roll my eyes and eat my second piece of cake.

"Tris." I look up once again. Christina lowers her eyes and I know to take it down a notch a bit. I nod and look at Tobias, he was watching Calliegh. There was a spark of hope in my brain. I finished my food and tapped Tobias on the shoulder, when he turned around; I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"Are you okay?" I ignore him and pull him by his head to meet my lips. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he pulls away for air.

"I'm pregnant."

His mouth drops to the floor practically.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Tris**

He stares at me with a blank expression on his face. "Tobias, I need you to tell me something. Anything, yell at me. I don't care, but actually say something." I beg to him. His face breaks into a grin and he picks me up and twirls me around.

"I am so happy!" he yells and cheers. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." I whisper back to him. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek, putting me back on the ground and leaning down to my stomach. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy."

"And I'm you're mommy." I laugh and he kisses my stomach.

"We're new at this, so if you turn out being this person with a ton of piercings and tattoos before you're ten then, we're really sorry." He smiles and kisses my stomach. He stands to look me in the eyes. "We are going to be the worst parents ever."

"Mm, I don't know I'm pretty good kids." I smile and he frowns and kisses my forehead.

"You're right, we're going to be AWESOME."

**Month 1: Mood swings**

"Tobias!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Yes, sweet love of mine that I love so much that I married and impregnated." He smiles and I glare at him.

"Where were you tonight?" I ask him and he frowns. My nostrils flare.

"I was working late tonight, I thought I told you that." He says and I feel the tears start to rush down my face. "No, no, no, no, no don't cry. What did I do?"

"I just have so many emotions." I cry and he wraps his arms around me and sets me in his lap on the couch. I sigh and sniff.

"I know, why don't we go to bed?" I nod and he carries me to bed, I was already wearing one of his shirts that was too long. He pulls off his shirt and pants, pulling on flannels and getting under the covers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Month 2: Food Cravings, Mood Swings**

"Tris you need to slow down." Christina says, rocking her newest baby boy, Arnold. "You're going to get sick."

"She's right, Tris." Shauna tries but I doesn't listen, shoveling cottage cheese into my mouth. "Tris."

"I'm feeding two now. You know what it's like." I peruse, going back to her food. Shauna puts her head in her hands.

"Mommy." Calliegh gets her mom's attention with a tug on her sleeve. "I have to go potty."

"Okay, come on sweetie." She picks up her daughter and carries her out of the cafeteria.

"So, when are you guys figuring out the gender?" Christina asks sticking a bottle into Christian's mouth.

"We decided to wait." I tell her. Christina nods and rocks Christian, again.

"Hey," Tobias comes up to me, kissing my cheek and sitting next to me, "are you okay with me going out with the guys?"

"How long?" I ask, with an eyebrow arched.

"Couple of hours, but I will be back before ten." He says and I purse my lips. "Is that a no? I bet that's a no, that's what you do when it's a no."

"Go ahead." I sigh and he smiles, kissing my cheek.

"I love you." He hugs me.

"I love me, too." He smiles and gets up and walks to the guys.

"Marlene, you have barley said anything since you sat down, are you okay?" Christina asks. Marlene was sitting the farthest away from me, to carriers in the seats next to her. She nods but we can tell that she is exhausted. Uriah comes over to us.

"Hey, sweetie." He kisses her forehead. "Do you want me to take care of them, because you really need to sleep?"

"So do you." She pushes. I speak up.

"I could take care of them." They look at me and smile gratefully.

"Are you sure?" Marlene asks. I nod.

"It'll be good practice." I rest a hand on my stomach. I had started showing a couple weeks ago. "Let me just finish up and then I can take them back to my apartment, I don't have to work anyway."

"Thank you so much for doing this, Tris." Marlene smiles as she sets the twins on a blanket. "You will be an expert at the end of this. Now if they start crying they are either hungry, tired or you need to change their diaper. There is formula in the bag, just put a scoop of the measuring cup full in a bottle of hot water, test it on your wrist when it's all mixed up."

"Got it." I smile and she nods. She takes one last look at her babies before walking out the door and to her own apartment.

**Month 3: Tiredness, Vision, Fever**

"Tris, honey. Baby, wake up." Tobias's soft, sweet voice awakes me and I open my eyes groggily, not moving my body. "Morning."

"Why would you wake me up?" I ask, my voice severely groggily, I can barely see him but I was told that affected vision was another symptom. He runs a hand over my forehead, and sighs.

"Your temperature is still high, so you should stay in bed for as you want. Tori told me to tell you to take it easy." I nod and kiss his hands.

"Hungry." I mumble and he smiles, my vision still slightly bad.

"I figured you would be." He puts a plate in front of me, eggs, bacon and toast. YES!

"I love you." I smile and he kisses my forehead. "You are the best husband EVER."

"I know I am." He smiles and I laugh at his lack of modesty. "I gotta go, though."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours." I smile and he kisses my forehead once again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter can get a little bit rated M.

**Month 4**

"Tobias?" Tris asks as they lay in bed that night, she was lying on her side with his arm draped across her waist.

"Hmm?" He asks and Tris turns to him. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid." His eyebrows meet in the middle and she sighs.

"What's the matter?" He asks, kissing her forehead.

"What if we mess up, as parents I mean." She asks and Tobias smiles, kissing her on the lips.

"We're going to be awesome, as awesome as first time parents can be." He tells her and she laughs.

"Alright, but if our baby has a tattoo before he is fifteen, you get to sleep on the couch for a month. That is a promise." She says and Tobias's face drains of its color.

"Goodnight." He says and turns on his side. She puts her arm around his torso and her head on his shoulder.

**Month 5: Hormones**

"I really want you right now." She whispers in his ear, kissing his cheek and trailing down his neck. He sighs.

"The doctor said no sex until a couple months after the baby is born, you know that." He sighs when she doesn't stop. "Tris."

"I want to." She mumbles. He turns; dropping one of the maternity shirts Christina bought her and grabs her shoulders. "Tobias."

"Tris, we can't. I don't want anything to happen to my first kid." She growls, literally, and goes into the bedroom.

"Awesome, pissed off a pregnant, hormonal woman." He mumbles. "Smooth Tobias."

"You're right, that was just a smart, bright idea." Tris says sarcastically, pulling on a black maternity shirt.

"Baby, I know that you want to. You don't know how happy I am that we finally got over your fear, but I don't want to hurt our baby." She sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I just want to go to bed." She says and gets in on her side.

**Month 6: First Kick**

**Tris**

"Have you figured out the gender yet?" Clarisse, a former initiate from a few years ago, asks while I sketch out a flying bullet for her newest tattoo. I hold it out for her to see, she nods.

"Four and I decided to wait until the baby is actually born to see if it's a boy or girl." She nods and sticks her leg out for me to wipe antiseptic on her thigh. "He says that he doesn't care as long as the baby is healthy, but I think he is aiming for a girl."

"Why do think that?" she asks me and I shrug, starting to draw the bullet on her outer thigh.

"I think he just wants to have a family, that he can please more than one girl. Also that he wants to spoil her. I don't let him spoil me." She smiles and then grimaces. "You should be used to this; you have at least twenty more than I do."

"It still hurts. I have no idea how I passed initiation." I laugh and finish up her tattoo, covering it up with a bandage. "Thanks, Six."

"No problem." I sigh and take the points off of her accounts. "You now have two hundred left."

"See ya later." She smiles and I wave.

"So how have you been?" Tori asks, coming up to me. I sigh and lay down, with my back on it.

"I am so tired. You have no idea." Tori was never married, so she never had any kids that I know of. "All that I want to do is sleep. I am so hungry right now. Do think I could get someone to get me food?"

"You could go get some yourself, I'll cover your shift." I smile and hug her. She smiles and pats my back.

I run to the cafeteria and get a sandwich, some cake and a coffee. I know I shouldn't drink it, but Tobias doesn't know that I am drinking it. As I am walking back to the parlor, I run into Tobias. He sees the coffee in my hand and I dash; I am not fast enough though. He catches me and grabs the coffee out of my hands.

"No. Coffee." He says and takes a sip, smiles and turns to walk away. I growl and glare at the back of his head.

"Ow." I murmur, then smile realizing what just happened. "Four!"

"Wha?" he turns around and makes his way back to me. I place his hand on my stomach. A smile erupts on his face. "Oh, my gosh. It's kicking."

"Yeah." We start to jump up and down. "Can I have the coffee now?!"

"No." he shakes his head, yet keeps smiling. I stop and walk away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Month 7**

"Oh, my gosh. My ankles are so swollen!" She exclaims from her spot on the couch. Tobias walks in with a cup in his hand.

"Keep your feet elevated." He suggests and Tris looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "Shauna's ankles would swell all the time and Zeke said that really helped her."

"Okay." She says, lifting her feet, waiting for Tobias to sit down with her. He starts to massage. "Two more months."

"Then we can have a little guy or gal sitting here with us, playing with some sort toy I bought them." Tris smiles and messes with her bracelet. "You're still nervous, aren't you?"

"Well, aren't you?" she asks. "I'm afraid I'm mess the kid up before it's barely two."

"I am too." He kisses her forehead. "But, you have to think on the positive side. We have all of these friends that will help us. I'm positive that they will give us advice since we have no else to help. It's what friends are for."

"I know." She sighs and plays with one of his hands, tracing his life line with her index finger, leaving a tingly feeling in his hand.

"I love you." He smiles and she smiles back at him.

"I love you, too."

**Month 8**

"Oh my gosh, when will this be over?" Tris groans wobbling toward the bed. Tobias has to hide a laugh with his hand. She glares and he stops, barley. "Shut up or you  _will_ sleep on the couch tonight."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He smiles and helps her into her side of the bed. Before moving to his side, he kisses her cheek and she growls.

"That will not work, Tobias." He sighs and gets in on his side and tries to put an arm around her but she doesn't let him. "Couch."

"Tris." He whines and she just stares at him with a blank expression. He sighs and leaves the room. "I hate hormones."

**Month 9**

"Well Tris, you look really good for nine months pregnant." Her doctor says wiping the gel off of the stomach. "We know that it is due in a couple weeks. But if it's born early don't worry."

"Thank you." Tobias groans as he helps Tris off the table. She groans with her feet dangling over the edge. "Tris, honey we can go back to the apartment and you can go to sleep."

"Okay." She mumbles and gets off the table, wobbling toward the door.

"Thanks doctor. We'll see you when the baby is born." He says and helps Tris get out of the infirmary. She groans as she walks.

"I cannot wait for this baby to be born."

"Me neither. But mainly to have our baby boy or girl in my arms." He kisses her forehead. She shrugs and rubs her very large belly.

"I can't wait either because then I don't have to worry about not have coffee." He laughs and opens the door to the apartment. She teeters into the apartment. 'All I want is to sleep."

"Okay, hold on." He pulls off her jacket. Even in the fall it was really cold in the Dauntless compound. "Let's get this baby to bed."

"I want the couch." She groans and lies on the couch with her feet evaluated. Tobias sits next to her on the floor and wraps a blanket around her.

**The Birth**

Tris shot up in her and Tobias's bed with a sharp pain in her vaginal area and a wet spot between her legs. Then it hits her, not only is she done with her pregnancy but in a few hours she will have a sleeping baby, her baby, in her arms.

"Tobias." She shakes Tobias and he jolts awake with a fist raised.

"What, are you okay?" He asks looking at her.

"I'm going into- Ahh." She screams and bends her back. Tobias helps her out of the bed and grabs the overnight bag, after setting her on the couch, and makes his way to the infirmary. "Yeah, I'll just meet you there."

"Sorry." He mumbles and comes back for her and they get to the infirmary and get her into a bed.

**2:38 am**

"What are you going to name her?" Christina asks Tobias and Tris play with their new baby daughter.

"Natalie Belle."


	6. Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Caleb

**Age: 2 months old**

"Alright little bit, let's go see grandma and grandpa." Tobias mumbles zipping up the coat on the two year old.

"Tobias, are you ready?" Tris calls from the kitchen as she stuffs the last baby bottle into the baby bag Christina got for her. Soon enough he comes in carrying a bundled up little baby girl, topped with a pair of mittens and a knit top hat. "What did you put her in? You're gonna suffocate the kid."

"What they said that it would be down in the seventies today." He defends himself and hands her the baby.

"Who the pit trolls?" he shrugs. "Anyway, the seventies is not cold enough to give her a layered outfit." She says pulling the coat off of the small body of Natalie.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to save my daughter for hypothermia." he mumbles and she just stares at him. "What?"

"I'm just wondering what it would be like if you had become one of the doctors in the infirmary." She smiles and he glares.

"Whatever let's just go." She nods and slings the baby bag over her shoulder and holding the sleepy baby girl on her hip. "Do you want me to take her?"

"Yeah." She tops and carefully handing her to the tall man she calls her husband. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah." She says truthfully. It had been seven years since she had seen her parents, well six since she had seen her mom. She was nervous to what they would say about her baby and about her marriage choice. Wait, what is she talking about? They are abnegation, they are selfless. She shouldn't have to worry about them disapproving. Maybe she should see Susan, too. Maybe she had a life like Tris and she fell in love and had one or two kids. Who knows?

**X x X x X**

When Natalie opens the door, she doesn't expect to see a young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, a tattoo of five birds on her collarbone and a baby sleeping in her frail arms.

"Mom?" Tris looks at the aging woman in surprise. She had never seen her look so tired.

"Beatrice?" Natalie asks and turns to the man, recognizing him immediately. "Four. It is so good to see you again." Her eyes move to the baby, sucking on her thumb. "Who's this?"

"That's why we came.

**X x X x X**

"She is so cute." Andrew smiles, playing with the little baby's fingers as they play with her on the floor of their home. "What's her name?"

"Natalie Belle." Tris smiles and hugs her mom again because it's something she hasn't been able to do in a while. "Your name and Four's mom's middle name."

"I love it." Baby Natalie giggles as Andrew tickles her tummy.

"She is just like you when you were as a baby." He says and they laugh. It's a foreign feeling to be in an abnegation house. Laughing is very selfish, but so is asking as many questions as Andrew has been. "Are you going to see your brother?"

"We thought about it." Tobias says handing his mother-in-law a bottle of milk for Natalie Belle. "I don't know if we will or not."

"Well, if you do will you tell Caleb that we love him?" Andrew asks and Tris sits there in shock. She has never heard her father ask her for a favor. But, she ignores her shock and nods and watches as her mother feeds the small baby.

"Do you know about Susan?"

"She is doing amazing; a couple weeks ago she had triplets." Tris's eyes widen. "Yeah, her mother and father are helping a lot with them."

"She must be exhausted." Tris sighs.

"Her husband, Jacob, is taking care of them while she rests and the whole neighborhood takes care of them a couple nights every week while she builds up her energy. At first she refused but we had to be selfish and force her to stay in bed. She is just down the street we could go right now." Natalie offers, turning her granddaughter around to burp her when all the milk was gone.

"That would be awesome." Tris smiles.

**~Susan's House~**

"Hello Jacob, how are you today?" Natalie smiles at the man who has bags under his eyes.

"I'm very tried, how are you?"

"I'm well thank you." Jacob's eyes wander amongst them as the couple walk in with their baby. "Jacob this is Beatrice and Four. Beatrice is my daughter and this is Natalie, their daughter."

"Welcome, I think Susan had just woke up and is with the girls."

"She must be so tired and worn out." Tris mumbles. "Do you mind if I could go see her? We used to be good friends."

"Oh no, go ahead. Up the stairs, and it's the first door to the left."

"Thank you." Tris says, handing off Natalie to her mom and walking up the stairs. Up in the first room stands a small, but not really small, woman. She holds a very irregularly small baby in her arms. In the other two cribs lie two healthy looking babies. All of the babies are girls. "Susan."

"Beatrice?" She looks up from the feeding baby. "What are you doing here?"

"Four and I came into the Abnegation to see my mom and dad, to show her my daughter." She hesitates. "Natalie."

"How old is she?" Susan is unnaturally curious, maybe it's Tris's presence. Knowing that she used to be Abnegation eases her.

"Only about two months." Susan smiles and stands. "How old are they?"

"Couple weeks. We actually thought it was twins but the doctor didn't see the third. That's why Beatrice is so tiny." Tris raises her eyebrow. "Yeah, we thought that because she was so small…"

"I get it." Tris smiles. "I'm just trying to know if I should take that as a complement or not."

"Compliment."

"So, what are their names?"

"This is Abigail." She says pointing to a sleeping baby with black hair in a gray onsie, with her tiny thumb in her mouth. Susan points to the crib next to that one. It holds a brown haired baby, also in a gray onsie and laying on her belly. "That's Madeline."

"They are so cute." Tris coos looking into the cribs that sit one by one.

"I love them."

**~Back at Natalie and Andrew's House~**

"We are so glad that you came to see us, Beatrice." Natalie holds her sleepy granddaughter in her arms as Tris and Tobias get ready to leave. They had spent most of the day in Abnegation and it was almost time for Natalie to get to bed so that she isn't cranky.

"We just wanted to see you." Tris stresses hugging her dad as hard as she can, hoping that this won't be the last time that she sees him.

"Four, it was so nice to meet you. If either of you need anything to help with the baby, or anything else. Please just come to us." Tris smiles and squeezes him once more before pulling away and turning to her mom.

"I love you, mom." She smiles and hugs the woman who is the same height as her. "We'll come back if we have more."

"Okay, I love you, too." She smiles and hugs back. After a while they pull away and Natalie hands off the now sleeping baby to Tris. "Come back soon."


	7. I Think it's Time

**Age: 4 months old**

"Tris, are you okay?" Christina asks, looking from the laughing eighteen month old baby. Tris sat across from her, rocking a sleeping baby and trying to stay awake herself.

"Yeah, she's just baby sleeping during the day, so we, well I, have to stay awake all night while she practices sitting up. She is also getting very giddy. Was he ever like that?" Tris asks her. Christina shakes her head and looks at Christan.

"We could take her so that you can get the sleep you need." She offers and Tris looks over at her friend with hope in her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, totally, maybe it would give Christan and Natalie a time to bond." Tris smiles and thanks her before standing and saying goodbye to Christina and making her way through the Dauntless cafeteria.

**X x X x X**

When Tobias gets home that day he sees that Tris had fallen asleep on the couch with Natalie asleep in her little play pin. He smiles and goes to pick her up. She gurgles and rests her head on Tobias's chest. He loves how she will automatically do this. He silently walks over to Tris and looks down on her sleeping figure. He kisses her forehead and walks over to the baby room.

"Okay little one, we have to set some rules." He says, sitting down in the rocking chair. He slightly rocked her as her eyes began to flutter. "We need to get you on a little routine because mommy is getting way too tired for you to sleep all day and then stay up all night. Daddy can't stay up because he has to work, but mommy is way too young to do this."

"Tobias?" A groggily voice calls.

"In the nursery," he replies and sets Natalie on the changing table. Tris walks in to see him making funny faces at her while he changes her diaper.

"Hi." She sighs and wraps her arms around his waist from the side. "When did you get back?"

"Only a half an hour ago." He answers, putting a pink onsie on Natalie. She stares intently at Tobias as he makes faces at her.

"Cool." She mumbles and takes her from him, holding her tightly against her chest.

"So, I was thinking-"

"Really, that's different. I hope your brain doesn't hurt." He glares at her. She shrugs and sets Natalie down into the little play so that she can try to sit up by her own.

"Shut up." He tells her and smiles. "Maybe your parents are right."

"About what?" 

"You know about going to see Caleb. You haven't seen him for at least seven years. He has bound to be missing you, and I know that you really want to see him." Tobias stresses to her. "I know that you want to know if he's married or is successful."

"I guess you're right." She smiles and sticks a bottle into Natalie's play pin. "But when would we see her," she rubs some sleep from her eyes, "We haven't gotten her on a sleep schedule and I don't know if I could make it to the train."

"We'll figure something out." He kisses her forehead. "Don't worry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Age: 6 Months**

Tobias and Tris walk into the Erudite compound in the morning in hopes of finding Caleb. They get stares as Tris covers up Natalie, trying to keep her warm. They walk up to the secretary who is typing away.

"Do you know where we can find Caleb Prior?"

"3rd floor, room 23." She answers not looking up to keep typing.

"Well, she was just nice." Tris mumbles as they walk away.

"Since when were any Erudite actually nice." Tobias asks as they step onto the empty elevator.

"True." She sighs, putting a bottle into Natalie's mouth. "What are we going to say to him? 'Hey, I know that I came unannounced but guess what? I have a kid.'?"

"Sounds pretty good to me." She punches him in the arm and he laughs quietly.

"Shut up." She mumbles. The elevator doors open and they walk over to room 23. Tobias raises his hand to the door.

"Here goes nothing." He mumbles.

**~In Caleb's Apartment~**

"How old did you say she was?" Caleb laughs as he plays with Natalie. She was so giddy when he was playing with her.

"About six months, we finally got her on a sleep schedule a couple weeks ago."

"How in the world did you do that?" He raises an eyebrow. Tris leans on her head, her elbow setting on her knee as she plays with her wedding ring.

"A VERY long day of crying and screaming and she was just playing with her little doll on the couch." Tris sighs and Tobias nods, leaning on the couch.

"Okay." He mumbles and plays with Natalie's little fingers.

"Mom and dad said hi." Tris tells him and bite my lip. He raises an eyebrow and looks up at Tris. She smile and shrug. "Euridite won't let Abnegation into the sector; can you blame them for making me the messenger?"

"I know it's just that, I miss them." He mumbles, handing Natalie to Tobias and wiping his hands on his pants.

"So, how have you been?" She asks, sitting back on the couch of his apartment. He shrugs once more and pushes himself off the chair he was sitting in.

"I've been average, I met someone. Her name is Sara." He blushes, walking into the kitchen while Tobias coos in the back with a small smile on his face. Tris sits next to him, trying hard not to laugh. "Shut up, Four."

"Sorry, it's just that, I can't help but use this time to pick on you, because of Abnegation," she smirks and takes the baby from Tobias. He pouts at her.

"My baby!" he whines.

"My niece!" Caleb takes her from Tris, matching his tone. "How long will you two be up here?"

"Not long, we just wanted to see how you were doing, tell you about mom and dad. You know the usual," she bites her lip. "Also tell you that Susan got married."

"Really?" he asks not looking up from Natalie.

"Yeah," she fakes a smile, "she married a transfer from Amity and they just had triplets."

"Well, if I could," he begins, "I would go see them but Euridite is pretty strict."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know," she mumbles. "What's the matter with you?"

"I just miss my baby," Tobias cries into her shoulder.

"Oh man, it's his time of the month," she snaps her fingers. "Darn."

**X x X x X**

"It was really good to see you, Caleb," Tobias smiles, picking up the bag and carrying a sleeping baby out into the hallway while Tris hugs her brother goodbye.

"I'll see ya' soon I guess," she trails off at the end.

"Yep," he says, popping the 'p' and smiling a little.

"Who knows," she shrugs, "maybe soon I'll have a little niece or nephew to coo over for three hours straight."

"Actually, it was only an hour and a half."

"Whatever," she mumbles. "I'll see you around I guess?"

"Probably," he smiles and gives her one last, lingering hug before he makes his way back to his compartment.

"You ready?" Tris asks Tobias walking up to him.

"Yeah," he smiles, handing her Natalie, "let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**First Birthday**

"Tris," Tobias whines, "she is going to spit all over the cake and you know how I feel about cake."

"Why do you think I bought an extra cake?" she holds up the larger cake. He smiles and kisses her on the cheek.

"Best. Wife. Ever!" he exclaims and Tris laughs at him before going over to Natalie, who has just recently learned about teeth and was currently chewing on her finger. She was still wearing the onsie that she had worn to bed last night. It was black, obviously. "Is it bad for her to be chewing on her hands?"

"It's fine we just can't let her do it all the time," Tris tells him as she picks up a laughing baby. "She'll be crying in a while."

Tris walks into the nursery and strips Natalie of the sweat soaked onsie and changes her into the birthday outfit that she bought earlier that week. It contains a black tank top and a sweater with little birdies on it. It also has a pair of black jeans that are just plain with a stretchy waist band. She pulls at them and stretches them out. Tris smiles at this and takes her back into the family room. Immediately, Natalie sticks her hand into her mouth and Tris shakes her head.

"What?" Tobias asks her setting a plate of crackers on the table. Tris sets them in front of Natalie and pulls her hair into a messy bun.

"She is so into her hands," she mumbles and gives Natalie a cracker. "I'm going to go wrap her present."

"Well, don't you want me to do that so that you can take a shower and get dressed?" he asks and sits next to Natalie on the floor and picks up another cracker from the plate and places it in his mouth. Tris glares at him and gives Natalie a smaller piece.

"Yeah, but first I have to wrap her present."

"Well, why don't I wrap it?" he asks getting up from his spot, but Tris stops him and beats him to the bedroom. She blocks the entrance to the door by spreading herself out like a starfish. She stays there with a warning look on her face. He holds his hands up, walking back into the living room, falling back onto the couch. Tobias looks down at Natalie who was sucking on the cracker she got and smiles. "Mommy's going crazy. But don't worry, you got daddy's genes you're not going to be that crazy." He tickles her under the chin and she giggles. "Cutie."

**X x X x X**

"PRESENT TIME!" Tobias yells to everyone. Natalie claps her hands together and picks up the pillow throwing it at Tobias. "Hey!"

"Ha-ha." Tris laughs at him and takes another sip of coffee. Christina smiles and sits next to the presents.

"Mine first," she exclaims and hands Natalie the clown wrapping paper wrapped present. Tris's mouth goes to stop her, but Christina stops her with a hand. "Don't worry she's going to LOVE it."

"No, she's terrified of clowns." Tris says as the screams start to trigger. She glares at Christina and picks up the present, ripping all of the wrapping paper off and handing the present to Natalie who stares at the little flower bartè. After a while she stops and stocks the accessory and laughs with glee.

"I told you," Will, who is holding baby Christan, mumbles from where he stands next to Tobias.

"Oh shut up." This causes Shauna's daughter, Calliegh, to gasp.

"Mommy, she said a bad word!" The five-year-old exclaims pointing to Christina.

"So, are you not going to raise her as an actual Dauntless?" Christina asks moving her hand around the air. Shauna glares at her and shushes her daughter. "Okay, Uriah and Marlene's gift."

"Well, first I want to get one thing straight," Marlene says, setting Aria, their newest baby, on the ground. "The first one is from Uriah, because he is an idiot," Calliegh gasps, "seriously teach her some rules. The second one if from me, because I am a good gift giver."

"Hey, I am a good gift giver because the last time I checked, oh yeah, SHE'S a BABY!" Uriah smirked and gives Jessica a spoon. Everybody gives him a weird look. "What?! She's got a thing for spoons."

"Man, if you could hear what you just said, you would so want to shoot yourself." Tobias says not even trying to hide his large smile, making Tris smack him but smile.

"Okay, onto the present," Christina says handing the present to her. "It's seems light."

"Oh yeah, it is very light." Marlene says with a small laugh but then snaps. "BECAUSE IT'S THE WORST PRESENT EVER!"

"Just wait." Uriah groans. Tris helps her open and is surprised when she squeals at the empty cardboard box and brings it over her head. Uriah smirks and leans against the wall. "Like a boss."

**X x X x X**

"So, now it is time for Tris's present. I don't know why but she decided that she was going to buy her own present instead of just our present. So, yeah." Tris scrunches her face up but hands the present to Natalie and sits next to her on the floor. Natalie stares at the plain black paper with curiosity and slowly rips it open.

After a few moments Uriah throws his hands in the air. "She is so slow."

"She's one." Tobias mumbles and Uriah makes his way over to Natalie, taking the present and ripping open the present throwing it to the ground and to the wailing baby. She smiles and gives the shirt to Tris.

"Oh, you know. I already know what it says so," she throws the shirt at her husband, "you read it."

"Okay?" he says unsure, holding the shirt up and takes a big breath before reading. "I'm-" he coughs looking over to Tris, she nods for him to go on. "I'm going to be a big sister."


	10. The Twins

**9 months later…**

"Tris, breathe. Breathe, just bre- OW!"

"SHUT UP! Are you giving birth to YOUR kids? No, you are not; so shut- OWWW!" Tris breathes in and breathes out; then repeats.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, geez," he backs away but Tris quickly pulls him back.

"No get back. I need you to stay." She whines.

"Why?"

"Because I am having twins." She tells him and pulls him farther back over to her. "Thank you bab- ahhhh! It hurts. WHY TWINS?!"

Tobias pushes some hair out of her face and kisses her forehead as the doctor rushes in.

"Okay, Tris. We have a problem. The babies aren't moving fast enough, so we're going to have to perform a C section," he stresses. At that time nurses were prepping Tris from the surgery. She looks around at them like they're crazy.

"Wait no I want a natural birth," she begins to stress to them. "I can't have a C section. No, I don't-"

"Would you rather your kids be safe or would you want them to be hurt during the operation?" He asks her in a rude way. She scrunches up her face and lies back down.

"OWWWWWW. Ow, ow, ow." She yells out and the nurses wheel her out into the hall. "Four, where's Natalie?"

"Christina's watching her; she'll bring her over when I tell her to. We have been over this 21 times." He mumbles the last part but she still hears it. She glares at him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Well," she says through her gritted teeth. "Then get my baby here. NOW!"

"Okay I like you better when you aren't pregnant," he murmurs. Tris glares at him and grasps his hand even harder. "what another contraction?'

"Nope," she pops her 'p' at the end. At that point she was ready and the doctor came in with a oxygen mask.

"Okay, Tris we're going to have to put you under peace serum."

"Why does dauntless even have that?" she whispers as he puts the mask on her.

"Only for special occasions like this." She nods slightly before the serum kicks in. She lets out a small giggle and looks all around her as they wheel her to the operating room.

**3:59 pm**

"Hi, Cale." Natalie says holding her youngest (by two minutes) baby brother. Tris smiles at the sight of her oldest daughter and smoothes over some of Grey's blonde hair. She can already tell that he's going to look like her and Cale is going to be just like his daddy, much like his sister.

"Wow, Tris," Christina whispers taking Cale from Natalie and handing him to Christopher and adjusting him in the three year old's arms. "You and Four did really good."

"Thanks, I did a lot of the work, though; she just kind of laid there." Tobias smirks and Shauna glares at him and covers Calliegh's ears. "I have one word for you Shauna. One word. Dauntless."

"And I have 4 for you. Shut the fuck up." She uncovers Calliegh's ears and smiles down at her.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse says with a tight lipped smile. Everyone nods and Christina hands Cale to Tris. She takes Gray from Christian and he pouts but Will quickly picks him up and takes out to get him a snack. "Family can stay though."

"Thanks," Christina says walking towards the door. She turns back and looks at the family. She watches as Natalie kisses the cheeks of both her brothers. Tobias gives Tris a kiss on the head ruffles Natalie's curly brown hair. "Congratulations."


	11. Chapter 11

**~Time lapse of two months~**

"What's your name?" Tris asks the tall, black and white clad, girl.

"Danni," she says confidently. I turn to my husband.

"Make the announcement, Four."

He cups his hands over hands over his mouth. "First jumper, Danni!"

"Welcome to Dauntless," she smiles and stands over in the corner, looking around her surroundings.

**X x X x X**

"Mommy!" I stop talking when I feel two small arms wrapping around my legs. The initiates look down at her in a mix of adornment, disgust or just plain boredom. "Daddy!"

"You guys are married?" Rose, an amity transfer, asks from the back.

"What her name?" Abrielle scoffs. "Ten."

"We actually thought about that name," Tobias says. He picks up Natalie and holds her against his hip. "But, no her name is Natalie."

"Okay, it's time for lunch. Everyone follow me." I shout. Natalie laughs and tugs on Tobias's hair. We all walk to the cafeteria and I go sit with Marlene, Shauna, Christina, who has Grey and Cale sitting in her lap. Uriah and Zeke are fighting over something that isn't even audible. "Get food from the line and just sit somewhere, and don't sit with me of four."

"C'mon, I'll get some food." Tobias says, handing me Natalie and goes to get food.

"Her Tris," Christina hands me Grey and Cale. Before I take them, I set Natalie next to Jessica. "How many initiates are there?"

"5 Amity, 6 Candor, 2 Abnegation, twins, 7 Euridite and 13 dauntless born," I stress out and smooth over some of Cale's hair. Tobias comes back with a try full of biscuits, three chicken legs and two bottles of water. He sets them down and turns in the direction of the line once again. "Where are you going? You just got our food."

"Oh, that's mine." At this moment Natalie reaches for one of the biscuits and Tobias is back in a flash. "No! Don't touch Daddy's biscuits."

"Sowwy, Dada." Her chin wobbles and Tobias melts.

"It's okay baby," he kisses her forehead and hands her one of the biscuits. "I'll get you some of the mac 'n' cheese."

"Yay!" she cheers and I rub her back. She bites into the biscuit and gives a smile to me. I glare at Tobias as he walks away. "Do Cale and Gwey want some?"

"No, baby they can't chew."

"Why?"

"They don't have teeth." She nods and wants some more of her biscuit whenever Tobias comes back with a big pile of Mac 'n' Cheese. I mutter under my breath, "Softie."

"What?"

"Nothing."

**X x X x X**

"This is the chasm. It reminds us of the difference between bravery and stupidity!" I shout over the roaring waters. The initiates nod and we move on. "Tomorrow we have the first level of initiation."

"What's that?" Tyson, an abnegation transfer, asks kind of shyly.

"You'll have that answer tomorrow, but for now," I stop in front of the dorms and gesture for everyone to walk in. "You stay here and PLEASE don't leave the compound because than you have to deal with Eric and trust me you DON'T want to deal with him."

"Who's Eric?"

"I heard my name," the familiar voice rings in my ears and I sigh and roll my eyes. "So these are the losers. Welcome to Dauntless." He leans over to Tobias and whispers. "How much you want to bet we got the same group as your first year?"

"Dude," he makes a face of disgust and pushes him by the face.

"Pick a bed and sleep." I tell and then leave with Tobias trailing behind me. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me to his side. "We gotta pick up Natalie, Grey and Cale from Christina."

"Okay let's do it." He smiles down at me. "I think that Natalie's going to be VERY spoiled."

"By you," I say and stifle a laugh when he glares at me. "I'm sorry, but you turn into a big softie whenever she just wobbles her chin and gives you a small pout. It's hilarious. I just can't wait until Grey and Cale get taught by her to get whatever they want."

"She wouldn't do that to me." He stops and grabs me by the shoulders. "Would she?"

"Unbelievable…" I say and knock on the door. But whenever I hear a noise, I rip the door open.

"MOMMY!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Where is she!?" Tris yelled pushing Peter up against the way and holding her arm to his throat. "I know you know so just tell me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He laughs out and she pushes her arm deeper into his throat, making his voice hitch. "Seriously I don't know where your dear little Natalie."

"Don't lie," she growls and he pushes her off of him.

"I'm not lying, I wouldn't do that," he lies straight through his teeth.

"Oh please, you tried to kill me during initiation for all I know you could be jealous because I beat you out for 1st rank." He shook his head and started toward the end of the softly lighted hallway. Tris straightened out her black, collared cardigan and blinked away tears.

**X x X x X**

"Tris, I'm sure Natalie's fine." Tobias tells her quietly while he put Grey in his bed for his nap. She does and lays Cale down. "Tris?"

"What?" she snaps looking up at him, silent and slow tears falling down her small face.

"I'm sure that she's fine, but if she's not then someone will be killed when we find her." he smiles and pushes me out of the nursery and shuts the lights off. "First you need to sleep. We have training in the morning."

Tris turns abruptly. "Why are you so peaceful about this?"

"Because, as a husband and dad I have to stay strong. Trust me on the inside I'm like this," Tobias scrunches his face up like he was constipated. Tris smiles a little and pushes his shoulder before walking into the kitchen and putting a pot in the sink and filling it all the way with warm water. She sets it on the black, electric stove and lights the ignition with the turn of a small button. "But I know that if I break down, you'll break down just the same."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She sighs and sits on a worn stool that Uriah got the two of them as a wedding present and rubs her face. "How long has it been?"

"One day." He smiles and walks to the opposite counter. "What are you making?"

"Christina gave me this remedy that will help me to fall asleep," she said and took the pot off the stove and sat it down on the counter over a pot holder.

"Well, I don't have enough energy to tend to the twins." Tris looks over to him and looks him straight in the eyes.

"You don't have enough energy to kick me when the baby wakes up and say 'Tris the baby's awake?'" She asks and mimics his deep voice.

"I never said that I was a miracle worker you know."

**X x X x x**

"I want a mile from all of you; the first one to throw up first has to be a target for the first round of knives." Tris screams over the room of initiates. Groans uproar at the end of her very small speech. "Oh get over it, it's the last day of course one."

"Yes." Dakota pumps her fist in the air. Tobias grunts and pulls his wife out of the room as the stampede of initiates start their run.

"Who do you think will throw up first? I'll bet you 15 points that it's Elliot," Tobias whispers to her and she shakes his hand.

"Bet you 25 points that it will be Jordan." She tells him. They shake hands and make their way to the track. When they got out there, they see the ginger headed boy crouching by the ripped up grass. "Ha, you owe me 25 points. I will except payment in points which is how you would have already paid so…"

"Oh I should have known not to make bets with my own wife." He grumbles and sits on a bench and pouts like Natalie will whenever they don't let her have candy, yet Tobias always caves in and gives her some.

"Pout all you want, I'm still taking the points. They will for some nice diamond earrings." She smiles and watches as the two Abnegation twins come off the track. "5 minutes. That beats my all-time best."

"Thanks," Hanna says for two of them.

"Go down to the training room, I believe that Jordan will be a target for all of us." They smile and look at each other before they walk back to the compound together.

"The stiffs beat us?" Jordan asks from behind Tris. She turns around to see Jordan, hunched over panting and heaving, standing next to Jamie who is in the same position. "Dude, we need to shape up."

"Yeah, especially since you were the first to throw up and you were only on the first lap. Thanks for that by the way, I just gained 25 points. I'm going to buy some diamond earrings with those points." Tris plays with her ears and watches as Jordan and Jamie make their way back, mumbling profanities about Tris and Tobias.

**X x X x X**

"Congratulations, weaklings. You made it to the first stage without dying. Good for you." Eric says and gets off his stool and exposes the black board. "So, those of you have been listed in the last 3 places, so sorry, but you are officially factionless."

Ally, Jasper and B.G. all hang their heads and Tris makes her way out of the dormitory. Tobias stays though, having to seem like Four still. While in the hallway, Tris leans against the hall.

"Mommy!"


	13. Chapter 13

**X x X x X**

"Mommy!" Tris hears and turns to her right and sees Christina, breathing hard and holding Natalie's small hand. Tris smiles and runs to her daughter. Natalie lets go of Christina's hand and meets her mom in the middle. Tris stands and holds Natalie close to herself.

"Are you okay?" she asks, looking at her.

"Momma, I wanna go home." She says and Tris nods, looking to where Tobias has stepped out of the room to see what happened. "Daddy!"

"Natalie," he whispers moving closer to her and Tris. Natalie jumps down from Tris's arms and runs into Tobias's, who wraps his arms securely around her. "Where were you?"

"That nice man, Peter, took me to the park." She said with a small smile. Tobias looks at Tris and gives her a questionable look. She responds with a small shrug. Tris turns to Christina.

"I found her in one of those box cars. It looked like a bedroom, it had a bed with a wool blanket," Tris stops her.

"She's allergic to wool," Tris says slowly before turning to Tobias. He stands and looks at Tris. "There was a wool blanket in the box car. Get her to the hospital; I'll go get the twins."

"No you go with him, I'll get the twins." Christina says.

"Thank you so much." She says and gives her a short hug. "And after that I am going to kill Peter."

"No, don't kill him. Wait until I get there."

**X x X x**

It wasn't that long until they got to the hospital. They had Natalie in a hospital room with a nurse examining her for any allergic reactions. Natalie looked really irritated and she had her jaw locked like Tris does whenever Tobias likes to annoy her for fun.

"Momma I don't like this," Natalie whines. Tobias sighs and sets Cale next to her, helping him sit up because he and Gray are still fairly young. "Hi Gray."

"No honey, that's Cale." Tris says. The nurse takes her gloves off and throws them in the trash bin.

"Well, she has a small rash but she got lucky and didn't get a very bad reaction. You guys are going to have to rub ointment on her back for two weeks before she goes to bed. I'll get the doctor to sign on the medication and then I suggest that you take her back to your house and just let her sleep." We nod and she walks out of the room, twisting her lip ring on the way out. "Make sure that she eats sure though. Also, I would suggest that you give her as much water as you can. I'm afraid that soon enough tonight she'll become dehydrated."

"Honey, lie down and take a nap okay," Tris tells her. Natalie nods and lies down behind Cale. Tobias smiles and lets Cale fall back. "I'm going to go kill Peter in the meantime."

"Tris!" Tobias calls after her, taking Grey with him. "Stop! No, no, no."

"Don't talk to me like you do Natalie when she gets in trouble. Don't you dare," she points her finger at her husband. "You want to kill him just as much as me and you know that."

"Yes I do and I support that he gets what he deserves, but I don't that Nat, Cale and Gray should grow up constantly visiting their mom in jail. And we have to get revenge, but first let's focus on the fact the Natalie was just suppressed in wool and she is somehow amazingly fine. So, let's walk back in there and take the kids home." He says. Tris sighs, but nods reluntlectly. She takes the fussy baby from Tobias and follows him back into the room.

"Do you think that they found any scars?" She asks him setting Grey next to Cale.

"Aaaaaaah. Ghhhaaa." He fusses and hits Cale, causing him to wake up and cry.

"Hey, hey, hey." Tobias lifts Cale away and Tris takes away Gray. "There is no need for that."

"Okay, we have the medicine and all we need from you is a signature for the release forms." The nurse with pink hair walks back into the room and hands Tris the ointment. She holds out a clipboard and Tris quickly signs the forms. "Okay you are good to go. So just at night take half a squeeze of the ointment and just spread it all over her back. Make sure that she gets a good night sleep."

"Thanks," Tris mumbles and the nurse nods and walks out of the room. "Let's go home."


	14. Chapter 14

**X x X x X**

"PETER!" Tris screams walking toward him in the middle of the Pit. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. A few people stopped but decided that they were just play fighting. "Why would you take the first precious thing in my life?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Tris throws a punch at his jaw and throws him down on the ground. Hard. "Whoa, Stiff calm down."

"Really? You're still calling me 'Stiff'? News flash idiot, we've been in Dauntless for 7 years." She says, giving more punches and kicking him. "Tell me why you took her!"

"I wanted to scare you! And it wasn't just me!" He screams his hands up in defense of the violence. She stops and stands.

"Who else?" he wipes some blood from his nose and she kicks his side. "WHO ELSE!?"

"Al."

**X x X x X**

"You fucking moron!" Tris yells at Al when she walks into his office. He had taken the job as a Faction Ambassador.

"Tris?" He stands but Tris pushes him so that he sits down back into his chair. "Oh, are we doing this?"

"What? No, you idiot. I have three kids and a husband. But I bet that you already knew about that because you helped with kidnapping my daughter," she gives him a swift punch to the jaw. "Why? Why would you do it, huh?"

"Tris," he grasps his jaw with pain, "I promise you that I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really, because Peter told me that you helped him, and while Peter is a lot of things I know for a fact that he isn't a liar. So, tell the truth and we can get out of here and you will have minimal injuries." She growls. He sighs and rubs his jaw.

"Alright, yeah it was me," she growls and throws a punch to his gut. "What… the hell?!"

"You kidnapped my daughter. You idiot!" she screams and punches him in his stomach once more. "I will kill you if you mess with my family ever again."

He breathes heavily. "Alright."

**X x X x X**

"Momma?" Tris sits up and sees that Natalie is standing in the doorway, her stuffed bunny and barley there pink colored blanket. "Mommy?"

"Hey baby," Natalie walks closer to her and climbs into the king sized bed. "What's the matter? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I had a nightmare," Tris sighs and cuddles her into the sheets. "Where's daddy?"

"He had to work late tonight because they were short on people," she smiles and smoothes over her hair. "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

"Can I?" Tris laughs and tucks the small girl in the sheets.

"Of course," she kisses her forehead and lies down next to the small child. It was very clear that when Natalie was grown up she would be as small as Tris is. The doctors said that when she became older that if she hadn't grown anymore that it was because her metabolism would have a part of that.

"Mommy?"

"What honey?" she asks.

"Do I get to have another little sister?"


	15. Chapter15

**X x X x X**

"What's the matter with you this morning? Aren't you happy that they arrested Al and Peter?" Tobias holds her hand while they wait for the doctor to come in. Tris had made the appointment when Natalie asked her if she could have any other siblings.

"Did I ever tell you why I wanted this appointment?" he shakes her head and rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. "Natalie wants another brother or sister."

"Really? That's great, but what's the matter, I'm quite okay with having another kid," he smiles sheepishly and she glares at him.

"I know that, you've told me that the best thing about having kids is making them," he laughs sheepishly with a small smile. "Do you not remember what the doctor said after the twins were born?"

"No."

"He said that my body could down if I had to carry another baby," he looks at her like she's crazy, with a mix of sadness and madness.

"Well, if he says that we shouldn't have more kids, then… I really don't know Tris, I'm sorry," she nods and he kisses her knuckles. They sit in a comfortable silence and wait for the doctor to get in. It's a full hour before the doctor comes into the room.

"Hey kids," Tris looks at Tobias with her eyebrows raised. "So, what's up with Tris the good evening?"

"Are you high?" Tris asks with her eyebrows raised still. "You do know that I'm 26, right?"

"Oh, and you already have three kids? Okay, well. What's the matter with you today?" Tris sighs and looks down and Tobias and her's intertwined hands.

"Our daughter, wants another brother or sister. I want to know if I can get pregnant again without my body shutting down or something," she shrugs.

"Well, after your C-Section, the doctors were very concerned with your vital organs and if your blood was going to be okay," the doctor, Gordon, grabbed her charts from his desk. "Your charts show that there were no major tears, but they did say that there was a small tear."

"So, what does that mean?"

"That means, that if you had another child, there would be a chance that not only would you need a C-Section, you would also need a new kidney."

**X x X x X**

"So, what are you going to do?" Christina asks, peeling the banana and giving it to Christian.

"Thank you, mommy." He smiles and tears a little off, giving it to Natalie.

"You're welcome baby," she looks back at Tris. "Well?"

"I don't know. The doctor said that there was a definite chance that there would be a definite C-Section, and there is a possibility that I would need a new kidney," Christina sighs and pushes some more chocolate and peanut butter into her mouth, just another one of her weird cravings from her newest pregnancy. She and Will were positive that it would be a girl this time. "What do you think that I should do?"

"Do you want another kid?" her best friend asks.

"I want to do what will make Natalie happy; I feel like it's what I owe. It's either this or a puppy when we move into that new house that I showed you," Christina smiles and looks over at Christan and Natalie were playing on the swing set.

"Mommy, look!" Natalie calls from her spot on the swing set.

"I see, honey," Tris calls back and Natalie smiles and pumps her legs. "I really don't know, what to do, Chris."

"Well, maybe you can make a Pros and Cons list?" Tris shrugs and pushes a blanket over Cale's stomach as he sleeps. Grey was playing with one of his little rattles and his stuffed bear. "One pro."

"They all get a new brother of sister," she answers immediately.

"Con."

"I die."

"Pro."

"Tobias likes to make them." Christina smiles and wiggles her fingers in front of Grey's face.

"Con."

"I get more stretch marks."

"Okay, now you're just being stupid and silly." Tris laughs and takes Grey out of his carrier, him whining a little bit.

"Oh, hush," she soothes.

"So, have we made a decision?" Tris shrugs.

"I don't know if can ever make a decision."

**X x X x X**

"How was the park?" Tobias asks later that night while they're giving the twins their back.

"It was good, Natalie had a really fun time with Christan, I swear they will grow up and fall in love," Tobias growls at her statement. "Awe, what's the matter?"

"Don't even joke about that, Tris," he growls again and rinse some body wash off of Grey's back, then handing him the rubber ducky and taking him out of the water.

"It's going to happen eventually!" she smiles and makes a funny face at Cale. He giggles and Tris pulls him out of the soapy water and wrapping a towel around him. "Tobias."

"What?"

"I'm serious, baby. You have to learn to accept the fact that she is going to grow up and start to love boys," she smiles and tapes the diaper shut before guiding his arms and legs into a clean pair of pajamas.

"I know, but when that time comes, then we will tell her that she isn't allowed to leave her room ever," he smiles and puts a bottle of milk into Grey's mouth. Tris does the same and sits in the rocking chair while Tobias leans against the wall.

"Although, Christina did help me in finding a way of deciding if we have another or not," Tobias doesn't look up from him. "She said maybe a pros and cons list. What do you think?"

"This is how I see the situation. If we have another, there is still the chance of you dying. I don't know if I want to take that chance, Tris," she nods and props Cale on her shoulder and pats his back until he burps. Tobias does the same.

"I know. Well, if we decide not to," she says, placing him in the crib and backing up to the door. "I promised her that we would buy her a puppy when we moved into the new house."

"What? Tris!"


	16. Chapter 16

**X x X x X**

He got the call while he was at work on Tuesday. Natalie had just started school so Tris was still at home with Cale and Grey. Christina took Natalie out of school early and met him at the hospital with Cale and Grey. The doctors could only tell him that she was still in surgery.

"What happened?" he asks Christina while they wait for a doctor to come and get them.

"We were supposed to meet up for lunch and I was going to pick her up. She didn't answer the door and it was unlocked, so I went in, called out her name a little and then I found her and she was sprawled across the floor of your guys' nursery. Cale was crying and Gray was lying on the floor trying to roll around," she tells him, rocking the carrier with Carson asleep in it. She was born a couple of weeks ago.

"Tris Eaton's family?" one of the nurses asks coming out of the east hallway. Tobias stands immediately and looks at the nurse.

"Yeah, I'm her husband. What happened to her?"

"Well, first off, so you know if she felt dizzy or nauseous at all this morning?" Tobias shrugs, recalling all the events hat happened just this morning. How Tris ran to the bathroom this morning and immediately threw up. Or how she felt very different from any other morning. Or how she wouldn't eat breakfast. He does a face palm. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Well, she is pregnant. And that caused her appendix to bust because of the pressure on it."

"Wait, what?" he asks, dumbfounded.

"Tris is pregnant. Did you not listen to the doctor after your guys' twins were born?" Tobias sighs.

"Look, we talked about it because Natalie," he points to the little girl coloring in her coloring book in between Cale and Grey, "wants another baby brother or sister."

"Well, I can only tell you that Tris is awake and that she wants to see her kids and you. Also, she is in room 614."

"So, is there anything else that happened to her?" she stops and turns to him.

"She has a lot of stiches so don't let the children jump on her," she nods and walks away. Tobias nods and mumbles some choice words and turns to Christina.

"I'm going take them back there," he tells her and takes Cale into his arms, then Grey and takes Natalie by her hand.

"Daddy what happened to momma?" Natalie asks him as they walk through the sterile hallways of the hospital.

"She doesn't feel as good you and me and Grey and Cale do, so try and be careful when you see her, okay?" she nods and he rubs Cale's back.

"Daddy? Why can't Cale and Grey walk like I can?"

"Because they are only a year old, they just turned one a couple of weeks ago. Don't you remember that we had a fun party with a bunch of cake and they got some all over their faces," she laughs.

"Yeah, that was funny."

They stop at door 614. "Now remember, you have to be steady because mom doesn't feel good."

"Okay," she mumbles and Tobias opens the door to reveal Tris leaning up against the pillows in her hospital bed with a scowl on her face. "Mommy!"

"Hey, baby!" she smiles and leans her head against the pillows while Natalie runs towards the end of the bed. "Honey, why are you all the way down there?"

"Daddy says that I can't hurt you," she says and crosses her legs with her arms hanging at her sides.

"Sweetie come over here and give me a hug, you just have to be careful," Tris informs her and Natalie smiles, standing and running across the bed and over to her mom. Tobias walks over to the bed and set the boys down and they crawl towards Tris and Natalie. "Hi babies."

"Hey, Tris," she smiles and motions for him to come over to her. He smiles and walks over to her and kissing her on the lips. She pulls away and smiles pretty brightly.

"Mommy, what happened?" Natalie asks her. Tris looks down at her and smiles, kissing her forehead.

"Well, what happened was that mommy didn't listen to the doctor," Natalie looks at her strangely.

"What does that mean?"

"Do you want to tell her?" Tris asks Tobias.

"No, you tell her," he smiles, rubbing Grey's back.

"The doctor said that I couldn't have another baby," she looks at Natalie, "but, it looks like you're getting another brother or sister."

"Yay!" the little girl smiles and wraps her arms around Tris' neck. "Cale, guess what?" Cale looks at his sister with curiosity in his small blue grey eyes. "We get another brudder."

"Or sister," Tobias corrects her and Natalie smiles and looks at Tris' belly.

"Thank you mommy," she smiles and throws herself around Tris.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Seven Months Later~**

He was born two months early. He had a rare blood disease. It scared all of them. His lungs haven't fully developed. It's like their last one got the worst of all the genes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tris asks the nurse who is changing his IV out.

"We have premature all the time," the nurse informs her. "The blood disease is a scare to all of us."

"How long does he have to stay in here?" Tobias asks her.

"As long as it takes for him to develop the rest of his lungs," she shrugs, pulling her arms out of the box that holds there baby boy. She smiles at the two and makes her way to the other couple, who can't be any older than teenagers.

"I don't get it, what happened?" Tris, not looking up from the tank that holds the baby boy.

"The doctor told me that this happens all the time," Tobias assures her and she looks at him with a wary look. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and gives her squeeze of reassurance.

"What going to happen?" she asks, leaning against Tobias. He shrugs and kisses her head.

"I don't know, babe," he says softly into her head. "I don't know."

**X x X x X**

"Momma," Cale smiles and runs toward Tris, who smiles and leans down to pick him up. Gray and Natalie follow after him.

"Hi, baby," she smiles and kisses his head before he sets him down and moves to Grey, doing the same thing.

"Hi mommy," Natalie, who is now almost 7, smiles and runs toward Tris. "Where's my baby brother?"

"Honey, he doesn't feel good right now," she says and runs a hand through her hair.

"What's the matter with him?" she asks.

"Well, he really just doesn't feel very good, honey." Tobias answers for Tris.

"Oh, okay. Well, can I see him?" Natalie asks, looking up at Tris and Tobias. Tris smoothes down Cale's hair and smiles while he coos at her before she nods to Natalie.

"Come on, Grey," Tobias grunts, picking the boy up. "Come on, baby."

She smiles and takes his extended hand and they start to walk down the hall toward where the new baby awaits. Tris smiles and picks up Cale.

"Momma," he laughs and clap his hands together. She laughs with him and walks behind the rest of them. Tobias was walking a couple of feet ahead of them and so he was in the room first. "Momma?"

"What?" she looks over to him.

"Where's ma' brudder?" he asks her.

"He's right over here," she says and sets him in front of the tank that holds the sleeping baby.

"What's the madder wit' 'im?" he asks her, placing his hands next to the baby's head.

"He's sick right now," Natalie tells her little brother, who nods and looks at his own little brother.

"David," Tris whispers and Tobias' head snaps up.

"What did you say?" Tris looks up at him.

"Conor, that's his name," she smiles and he returns her smile.

"Why?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I like the name."

"I like it, too," he agrees and nods, kissing her head. "His name's Connor Andrew."

She smiles at him and looks at the tank containing the baby, now Connor. "Connor Andrew."

**X x X x X**

"C'mon momma," Tris laughs and follows Natalie down the hospital halls. "I want to see Connor."

"Honey, slow down," she says and runs after her and towards the viewing room. Tobias is already waiting there with baby Connor sleeping in his arms and the twins playing together on the floor.

"Connor!" Natalie exclaims and runs towards Tobias and her new little brother. Tris coos when Connor opens his eyes and lets out a small yawn.

"Give me my baby," she says, taking the small child from her husband and holding it to her chest and giving him a small kiss on his forehead. "Hi, Connor."

"Are we all checked out?" he asks her and pulls Gray up from the floor and into his arms to cradle him against his chest.

"Yep, and they gave us a prescription so when we get home one of us needs to get that from the infirmary," Tris tells him while she picks up the baby bag.

"I'll get it, you're still exhausted," he says taking Cale by the hand. Natalie follows him in front of Tris with a small hop in her step.

"Thank you, hon," she sighs and looks down at Connor. By now he has fallen asleep again and is curled into Tris chest. "Toby, do you have that hat they gave us?"

"Yea, here," he hands the small knit cap to her. Tris adjusts the hat on her baby's head.

"Let's go home."

**X x X x X**

"Honey, let's go to bed okay?" Tris asks Natalie later that night. Natalie Belle nods and stands. Gray, Cale and Connor were already asleep in their cribs and Natalie had school tomorrow. So, it was time for the oldest to go to bed. Tris stands and pick the small girl up, carrying her to her room and tucking her into bed. "I love you, little bit."

"I love you, too mommy," she smiles and Tris gives her a small kiss on the forehead and stands. Before she closes the door, though, there is a sudden wave of exhaustion stops her. "Are you okay, momma?"

"Yeah, baby. Got to sleep," she tells her with deep breaths to keep her from fainting in front of the seven year old. "You have school tomorrow."

"Okay, momma," she smiles and turns over. Tris finally closes the door, leaving it open just a crack. She leans against the wall while she tries to get to the master bedroom. Tobias still wasn't home from the infirmary and she really needed him right now. It takes a century, or what feels like a century, for her to finally get to her bed. She sighs and falls back into the king sized bed. Burying herself into her comforter and setting her head on the pillow and letting herself fall asleep. The last thing she hears is the front door opening and the sound of Tobias' voice.

**X x X x X**


	18. Chapter 18

"How's Tris?" Christina asks Tobias walking into the waiting room.

"She's doing okay," he sighs and looks at Cale and Grey are playing with each other. "The nurse said that she needs to rest because her body was giving out on her. I thought that it would be better to just let her rest than to let the kid wake her up."

"Oh, okay," Christina smiles and sits down in the other chair next to Christian, who is sitting next to Natalie. "Carter asleep?"

Tobias nods, although he still doesn't look up from the ground.

"Hey," Christina pushes his shoulder, "Tris is a fighter. She's not going to just leave you all alone with four kids; one of them being a newborn."

"I know, but they told me that if she pushes herself too much, her whole body will just kind of shut down," Tobias tells her and looks into Carter's carrier to see that he has woken up and is looking around with bug eyes. "Hey, buddy."

"Is Connor awake?" Natalie asks looking at the small baby. Tobias nods in confirmation and picks up the newborn baby. "Can I hold him?"

"Yeah, do you remember how?" he asks her, receiving a nod of confirmation from Natalie. He hands Natalie the small baby boy. The waiting room is silent for a while until footsteps come walking towards them.

"Tris Eaton's husband, Four?" a nurse with neon pink hair asks walking over to them. Tobias stands and looks at her. "Tris is asking for you."

"Okay," he turns to Christina. "Will you watch them?"

Christina nods and Will burst through the door with baby Carson in his arms. Tobias follows the nurse down the hall towards Tris' room. 213… 215… finally room 217, Tris' designated room.

"Please just don't be all 'physical', like hugging and bone crushing, we don't know when the next time that her liver or any other vital organ will bust. When it does, there is a fifty-fifty chance of them busting, there is not a good chance of her living." Heidi, according to her name tag, stresses to him. "Please, just be very quiet and gentle."

"Yeah, I will just I want to see my wife before I turn forty," he says and she opens the door to reveal a very weak and also exhausted Tris. "Hey, Trissy."

Tris' head looks over at her husband and gives him a small, weak smile. "Hey, baby," she gestures with her head to move closer to her. "Where are the kids?"

"Christina has them in the waiting room," he informs her. "I didn't want them to be energetic and hurt you."

"Okay, I do want to see them though. Especially the baby and Natie Belle and the twins," she rants.

"So all of them?" he asks her, letting out a small laugh and sitting next to her, moving a little bit of loose bangs out of her eyes. Tris thinks about this for a while and then nods.

"Yes, yes all of the kids that I carried for 36 months," she confirms.

"27 months actually," he says.

"I count the twins as 18 months." Tobias is confused. "I'm sorry, did you have 20, 000 pounds of human being-"

"- 10 pounds each…"

"…sitting on your bladder for 18 months-"

"-9 months, four weeks and a couple of days…"

"…and have to eat something that no regular human being could eat?"

"No, sunshine of my existence," he says in monotone. "Would you like me to get them?"

"Nah, I don't think that I could take," she says and leans against her husband's arm and closing her tired eyes.

"Are you hungry or something?" he asks, tugging at her IV's in her hand. "You want something to drink?"

"No, the nurses told me I should wait because they want me to rest then eat, something medical that only the Euridite get," she informs him and lays her head against his shoulder.

"Well, then go to sleep. When you wake up and have something to eat and drink we'll get the kids in here," He says, pushing hair out of her face and resting his own head on her.

**X x X x X**

"Christina, will you stay here with Tris, I think I need to take them home?" Tobias points out to Tris' best friend. "If you want Christian can stay with us and I'll get him on the bus in the morning."

"Will you? I haven't seen Tris in forever."

"I thought that you went to lunch last week," Christina nods.

"Your point?" she asks.

Four nods and puts Carter into his carrier. "C'mon Christian, you're coming with us."

"But, what about my stuff?" he asks.

"We'll stop and get it."

Christian shrugs and follows him, the twins and Natalie. "Okay."

**X x X x X**

 


	19. Chapter 19

"Tris?" Tobias asks in his voice raspy, from the nights' uncomfortable rest more than likely. Tris tried to sit up in the bed, but Tobias pushed her back down gently. "Don't, the doctor said to take it slow and easy."

"I was taking it slow and easy," she sighs as he elevates the bed with her remote. "Where are the kids?"

"Natie's at school and Christina and Will are watching the boys," he says sitting on the edge of her bed. "I can have her bring over Carter and the twins; if you want."

"I would love that," she smiles, intertwining their hands and giving him a small squeeze.

"I'm gonna go and call her," he says, pushing himself off of the hospital bed. Before he leaves, he turns around and points his finger at her. "Stay."

"Oh, haha," she growls, resting her head against the soft, feathered pillow that was brought from their house.

"I'll be back!" he exclaims, very dramatically, too. He exits and walks out to the waiting room, just as Christina comes through the door of the room, the twins in tow, much like little ducklings, with Carson in her carrier on one arm and Carter in his own carrier on the other arm. "Hey. I was just about to call you, to ask if you can bring the kids."

"Yeah, well it's good that I left when I did because there was a swarm of moths outside our front door and they were swarming and they were just," she shudders, "absolutely terrifying."

"I know how you feel, there is a small adorable puppy at the pound and it freaks the heck out of me," he smirks when she starts to get angry. "You know with its big bug eyes and its terrible, adorable looking fluff. I am terrified to go there."

"If we weren't in a hospital and around little children under the age of two, I would kick your butt," she says, or growls. "Anyway, do you want to keep them here for just lunch or until Natalie and Christian gets out of school?"

"Just until Natie and Christian get out of school," he says, taking the carrier off of her arm. "C'mon, zombies."

"They kept waking up screaming for their mommy," Christina sighs, setting Carson's carrier on the ground, heaving a little bit.

"You better get back into shape, initiate," he jokes, getting into his 'instructor' voice. She laughs sarcastically at him. "Okay, I'm going to take them back to her room, thank you so much Christina."

"It was no problem, you took Christian and Carson," she says.

"But, you stayed with Tris," she nods and smiles, picking up the small carrier again.

"I will pick up Natalie and bring her back here after school," she confirms, turning around and walking toward the elevator.

"Okay, little monsters," he sighs, turning around and walking toward the hospital room. "Did you have fun at Auntie Christina and Uncle Will?"

"Yeah," they say in unison, toddling next to him.

"Let's go and see momma," he smiles. Once they are to her room, Tobias opens the door and sees Tris in the bed, in the exact same position, talking to the doctor. "Come on, go sit over in those chairs by mommy's bed."

"Oh, hey," Tris smiles when she notices them in the room. "Sorry, doc."

"That's alright, Tris, I was just getting finished, but remember what I said," he warns and turns back to Tobias. "I'll let you get back to your family thing."

"Thank you," Four says generally and walks back over to Tris, setting the carrier on her bed and taking out the wide awake baby.

"Hi, baby," she smiles and takes Carter from her husband. "Honey, help them up here."

"Do you guys want to see mommy?" they smile and stands, trying to get up to where their mom lies. "Let's go."

"Cale!" Tris smiles and gives the small boy a kiss on the head. Gray makes his way up to her and Tris smiles, hugging him to her, placing a quick kiss on his head. "His, baby Gray."

"Mommy," he smiles.

"Can momma have a kiss?" he nods and gives her a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Tris looks at Tobias and smiles and he smiles back.

Even if she wasn't absolutely perfect, image and health wise, he already knew that she was perfect. Family wise. She's given him four amazing children. She's defended him and their children from danger. Sure, they had a couple of fights, but they were all worth it.

**X x X x X**

"Buddy," Tris smiles and looks down at Cale who has fallen asleep after they ate lunch. She looks back down at Gray, who has droopy eyelids. "Gray, sweetie, you can go to sleep. It's okay."

Gray nods and buries himself into her side. "I love you, sweetie."

"I lub you, ta, momma," he mumbles and she smiles, loving the sound of his voice when he says that. Tobias quietly makes himself into the room, rocking the small boy into staying asleep. He looks up at her and smiles.

"Hey," he whispers, not wanting to wake any of the boys. "When did they go to sleep?"

"Cale fell asleep half an hour ago and Gray literally fell asleep, two seconds ago," she informs. Tobias nods and sits himself in a chair that is right next to Tris.

"What did the doctor say?" he asks, rubbing Cale's back.

"He told me that I can go home... but only after the month is over," he smiles and kisses the back of her hand.

"That's great," he says, sitting back and kicking his legs up on the hospital bed.

"Get your feet off the bed. What were you raised in a barn?" she whisper yells.

"Sorry, sorry," he says, taking his feet off of the bed. A few moments of silence comes their way while Tris starts to fall asleep.

"I love you Tris," he whispers, closing his own eyes.

"I love you, too Four," she whispers back.

**X x X x X**


	20. Chapter 20

**X x X x X**

The month was finally over and Tris was able to finally go back home, but, to her dismay, she was put on bed rest by the doctors. Other than the whole bed rest thing, Tris was really happy to be home, so that she doesn't have to be waiting for the kids to get to her.

"Honey, will you pull the covers over?" Tobias asked Natalie when they first get home. Tris had refused to let him carry her, just like Tris would do. Natalie does as she's told, just like the Abnegation in her does. "Thank you very much baby."

"You're welcome daddy," she smiles and moves so that she can actually lay down. Tobias helps her lay down and kiss her forehead.

"Come on sweetie, let's let mommy sleep," Tris stops him.

"No, I want to see my babies," she demands, motioning for Natalie to climb up and onto the big, fluffy bed. Cale and Gray were playing with each other on the floor of the bedroom. "Help them up here and when Connor wakes up, bring him in here."

"Okay, bossy pants," he turns to Natalie, who is snuggling herself into Tris' side, "don't repeat that." He finally helps the twins up and onto the bed.

"You got it dude," she smiles and closes her eyes.

"There ya go," Tobias lifts Cale up first and puts him on the bed next to Tris. "Come here, Gray."

"Momma," he smiles and hugs her by the neck.

"You wanna take a nap with momma?" she asks and he nods. "Let momma lay down then."

"I'm gonna go do some work," Tobias says, kissing all of their foreheads and then walking to his office. Tris slowly falls asleep while she runs her hands through Cale's hair.

**X x X x X**

"Do you need some help?" Tobias laughs, while he watches Tris struggle really hard to stand from the bed. Normally Tris would never let him help her, but she really is weaker than she normally is. So, she nods and waits for him to get to her. He places a caring hand on her back and pushes her up.

"Thanks," she smiles and walks toward the door that leads to their personal bathroom. Tris opens the door and sees what her husband did to her bath. "Hey, Toby?" he pops his head into the bathroom with his eyebrows raised in question. "Why are there so many bubbles?"

"Well, I thought that you wanted a bubble bath," he pouts.

"Yeah, but I did want the bath and not just the bubble," she says and he makes his ah-ha moment face and smiles, guilty.

"I'm sorry," he tries and Tris just glares at him, pushing him out of the bathroom and closing the door. After her bath, Tris wraps a towel around herself and gets dress. Once she's done and out in the Living Room, Tobias already has some food on the table from the Cafeteria. "Cale go sit in your spot." Tobias tells the small boy and hands him a plate. Cale wobbles over to the end of the couch and, thankfully, makes it without any spills. Tris lies down next to him. "Tris you don't want green beans, right?"

"No," she calls, sitting up next to Cale for Gray to sit down. "You guys want the chair legs up?"

"Mhmmm," Gray nods for his brother. The mother leans over and pulls the latch that triggers the recliner foot rest. They smile and dig into their food. Tobias comes over with a plate of food for her and hands her a knife and fork.

"Natie, what did you do at school today?" she asks, cutting up Cale's chicken into small bites.

"We did drawings and stuff," she answers. Natalie had just now started first grade and was absolutely hating it. She hated the fact that she had to learn things that she was never going to use anyway because she was going to grow up and become a dauntless warrior. At least they know they won't lose their little girl. "I had to count things and stuff. Momma, why do I have to go to school?"

"I don't know honey," she says, sticking some chicken in the barbeque sauce and putting it in her mouth.

"They want you to know anything that you can," Tobias answers as he sits in the big chair across from the couch. The baby monitor goes off and they hear a squeal. "I got it."

"Thank you," she smiles and watches as he jogs towards the nursery. After a while the dad walks back in with a small six month old baby looking around in curiosity.

"Look who decided to wake up," he smiles and Tris holds out her arms for the small boy.

"Hello baby boy, I haven't seen you all day," she says in baby talk. Tobias takes her plate and sets it on the small table in front of her.

"Daddy, I'm done," Natalie announces and hands him the plate as well.

"What am I the plate taker?" he asks. After though, Cale and Gray both hand him their empty plates. Tris stifles her laugh. "Oh, shut up!"

**X x X x X**


	21. One Month Later

**X x X x X**

"Good morning Connor," Tris greets, picking up the small child. He coos in his mother's arms and thumps his head against to her shoulder. He gurgles a little and rubs his tired eyes. "Let's get you something to eat."

Connor was now almost a year old and was starting to walk, barley, but he was getting there. Grey and Cale had turned three last winter and were both speaking in full sentences. Natalie has just started third grade.

"I am so happy!" Cale exclaims when she walks through the kitchen doors.

"And why are you so happy?" she asks, setting the baby boy in his high chair.

"Because I had waffles!" he smiles. Cale always was the louder one out of the two twins. Tris laughs while she prepares a small dish of applesauce.

"Well, who gave you waffles?" she asks and hands Connor the applesauce and a spoon.

"Daddy!" he throws his hands up in the air. Tris laughs and runs her hand through his blonde hair.

"Well, why don't you go and wash your hands?"

"YAY!" he smiles and runs toward the downstairs bathroom.

"Gray, are you okay?" she asks, sitting down in the chair next to him. Gray nods and licks the syrup off of his hands. "Will you go and wash your hands too?"

"Yes, mommy," he smiles and walks towards the same bathroom.

"Don't touch the walls!" she calls to him and laughing when he holds his hands up above his head. Tris looks to Connor and smiles at what she sees. Connor had dumped the bowl of applesauce onto his head. "Connor! You eat the stuff, don't wear it." She groans and smiles again. "You got that from daddy."

**X x X x X**

"Mario, come on!" Tris sighs as she trudges the kids along and towards the train that is parked for the twelve and under students.

"Sorry, miss Tris," he smiles sweetly, but it is a very fake smile.

"Annie, come on," Tris grumbles again. Annie is Uriah and Marlene's youngest daughter and child. She's three years younger than the twins. Zeke and Shauna's daughter has already started to jump onto the train with the other teenagers.

"Okay, take a seat kids," Christina smiles, bouncing baby Carson back to sleep.

"Okay that was the most fake happy voice ever," Tris laughs, sitting down with Connor, who has started to crawl on the floor of the train.

"Well, there are children so I couldn't yell at them 'Get on the train you worthless pieces of crap!'" She smiles and sets Carson on the floor with Connor. "I think that they are going to be the best of friends."

"Who?" Tris asks while pulling Connor back before he gets too far away from her.

"Carson and Connor. They're only like four months apart in age. I can so see them going out in high school," she smiles and starts to braid Carson's small amount of hair. "Oh, don't act like you can't envision that in the later years."

"I never said that I couldn't envision it," she laughs a little. "It just feels like one of these days that Natalie will marry Christian and then Carson will marry Connor and then we have conjoined weddings and baby showers and we're both grandparents and two of our kids are married to each other and it's just going to be insanely insane!"

"Normally I'm the one to go insane over something so crazy, but oh my gosh you are right. That would be so hilarious and adorable at the same time. Then they could have conjoined weddings with so many people there and it would be so cute. Then my Carson and your Natalie would have a baby shower at the same time and oh… Tris that would be so adorable." Christina gushes to her friend. Tris laughs and pulls Connor back again.

"Mommy?" a small voice comes from behind them. Tris turns to the sound and sees Natalie standing next to her and smiles. "Can I play with Connor?"

"Yeah, sure honey, but don't let him get too far," she smiles and lets Natalie play with the small boy.

**X x X x X**

"Cale, stay put," Tris says, strapping Connor into a high chair. Tobias smiles.

"Do you want me to go and get the food?" Tris nods and gives Natalie a glass of water. "It's Chinese night!"

"Yes!" Natalie gives her daddy a high five and turns back to her friend. Calliegh sits next to her friend, Jackson, from school and her newest baby sister, Hanna. Tris laughs at the now pretty tall girl. When she was only in kindergarten, she was about four and a half feet tall. Now she was five feet and nine inches with long black hair. Lots of things have changes in the past nine years.

"Mommy, I want a hot dog," Gray whines to her when Tobias sets his plate in front of him. A simple plate of white rice, no soy sauce, no problem.

"Sweetie, they don't have hot dogs out right now," she says, pushing the plate of rice near him.

"Awe man," he sighs, but eats the food reluntlectly.

"We can take some of that home if you don't eat that," she smiles and Gray smiles back before shoveling some more rice into his small mouth. "Slow down, sweetie. What happened to hot dogs?"

He shrugs. Cale smiles from across the table at her and shovels some pork lei mein into his rather large mouth. Tobias laughs at the polar opposite twins.

**X x X x X**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly, that Veronica Roth has created. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that from the past few chapters I have been calling the new back Carter and Connor. His official name is Connor. I have a feeling that the reason it's been confusing for you all is that I only write whenever I have the time to write. So, I really am sorry that I have been confusing you all with the whole 'new baby's name'. I HAVE ECEEDED MORE THAN 100, 000 VIEWS!**

**~~~ Another Month Later~~~**

**~~~ Or Connor's Birthday~~~**

"Annie sit down," Marlene sighs, trying to make the small three year old sit down.

"Hehe," she laughs and runs over to Uriah. Tris laughs at the interaction and continues to put more icing onto the dauntless cake.

"Get Connor into the high chair so we can eat some cake," Tris tells her husband and brings the cake out.

"Why is it always dauntless cake?" Christina asks, picking up Carson from the play pin.

"Did you really just ask that?" Uriah asks picking up Annie and holding her against his hip.

"Yeah, you're right," she sighs and sits in a chair next to the high chair.

"Okay, Connor, blow out the candles," Tris says in a singy song fashion. He blows the whole cake out with spit getting all over the cake. Tobias clenches his jaw and glares at Tris, who holds out her hand.

"Don't worry, I have a backup," she smiles and walks briskly into the kitchen. Tobias looks to Gray, who is also glaring at his baby brother.

"Do you think that mom has a good back up plan?" Gray shakes his head. Gray got the same likes of his dad. Cake and throwing things at Tris.

"Oh, ye of no faith," Shauna smiles as Tris comes out of the kitchen with a large chocolate cake in hands.

"No good back up plan huh?" she asks and glares at her husband. "The couch called. She wants to have slumber party tonight."

"Oh, boy! A sleepover!" he taunts and smiles successfully. Tris glares and hands the cake that she was going to give to Tobias and hands it to Cale.

"Honey, will you lick the top of that for me?" she asks sweetly, staring at Tobias with a small smile.

"Oh, that's just plain cruel, Trissy," he glares, pouting a little.

"Here ya go, sweet cheeks," she smiles and hands the cake over to her husband.

"I absolutely just love your relationship," Christina says, handing some cake over to Cara.

**X x X x X**

"So, were you serious about how sleeping on the couch?" Tobias asks later that night after the party.

"I don't know, you were pretty well behaved during the rest of the party. So, I guess that you don't have to sleep on the couch." She smiles, placing the rest of the dauntless cake in the fridge, no doubt for Tobias' breakfast tomorrow.

"Yes! I love you! I love you! I love you!" he screams.

"Shhhh, it took me at least three hours to get Connor to go to sleep," she stresses to him and moves out of the kitchen and into their bedroom to get ready for bed. Tobias follows, but he falls asleep in his clothes while Tris was in the bathroom. When Tris comes out of the bathroom she scoffs and throws her towel into the laundry basket. Then she throws herself into the bed and snuggles into Tobias' side, sighing at the warmness.

**X x X x X**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading the chapters. I have a couple of comments that I would like to comment on myself.**

**Beatrice (guest): I do not write stories like that, although if you would like you could write your own story about that. But, if you did that, I ask that you mention that it's an excerpt from the story. Thanks a bunch for your review.**

**Guest (from last chapter): I am going to continue the story, but I am trying to have more than thirty or so chapters. After a while, I'll make a sequel that will follow the Eaton family and Natalie when she turns sixteen.**

**Ria0207: I took your idea into mind and I think I'll just do a sequel.**

**PEACE!**

**~Lauren**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly, that Veronica Roth has created. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that from the past few chapters I have been calling the new back Carter and Connor. His official name is Connor. I have a feeling that the reason it's been confusing for you all is that I only write whenever I have the time to write. So, I really am sorry that I have been confusing you all with the whole 'new baby's name'. I HAVE ECEEDED MORE THAN 100, 000 VIEWS!**

**~~~ Yet Another Month Later~~~**

It was one of those days that was very different. It was different because Tris hadn't woken up to the bed dipping in from Tobias getting up; there was no baby's cry. It was beautiful.

Christina had taken the kids because she wanted to spend some time with her 'niece and nephews' as she likes to call them. Tris didn't object, she loved it when she and Tobias were alone together. Thanks to Christina, they could spend some very much needed quality time.

"I know that you're awake, Tris," Tobias breathes into her hair. Tris sighs and opens her eyes slightly. "You wanna go and have breakfast in the pit? Uriah said they would be there with Marlene and Annie."

"Yeah," she says, sitting up fully and getting out of the bed stiffly. "Let me get dressed."

"I'm gonna go and take a shower, I feel gross," he says, walking to the shared bathroom.

"Would you like to conserve our hot water?" Tris teases, following him.

"Mmm, I think that would be very wise of us as adults," he laughs and starts the shower, helping her out of her shirt. She has been a little weak right now, so Tobias has been having to help her with changing and stuff.

"Come on, I want to eat some food," she says, stepping into the steam and hot water. Letting the scolding water wash over her scars from the C-section of her pregnancy with Carter.

"I guess that we have to hurry and can't mess around," he sighs and gets into the bath with her.

**X x X x X**

"So, how has your day off been so far?" Uriah smiles, spreading eggs on Annie's tray. She was three now, but she had gotten both Marlene  _and_  Uriah's personality and energy. That was a horrible mix, unlike Jessica and Maria had either Marlene or Uriah's personality or energy.

"The first two hours have been great, Uriah. Thank you so much for asking, Uriah," Tris smiles sarcastically while she eats the rest of her toast.

"And do you have any other plans for the rest of the day?" Marlene asks and wipes some of the eggs off of Annie's cheek, laughing a little.

"Yes… it's wonderful by the way. It's called sleep, eat, repeat," Tobias smiles. "We have finally had one day to ourselves."

"I believe that is an amazing plan," Uriah looks to Marlene with the puppy dog face. "Can we have one of those days?"

"Who is going to watch Annie and the twins?" she inquires.

"We can just get my mommy to watch them, she loves her grandkids," he smiles, laughing a little and resting his head on her shoulder, giving her another puppy dog face. Marlene shakes her head at her childish husband.

"If you can get her to watch them, then we can do whatever they're doing," she shrugs. Tris laughs at the transaction between the couple.

"Oh, joy, we just gave Marlene and Uriah the idea to stay home by themselves," Tobias groans while Tris laughs. "Come on, let go and get some very much needed sleep."

**X x X x X**

"MOMMA!" Cale, Connor, and Gray all scream and run to Tris. Tobias scoffs when only Natalie runs to him.

"Daddy's little girl," Tris laughs and hugs her babies. "I have already told you that, Tobias."

"I know," he smiles.

**X x X x X**

"This was the best day off ever," Tris sighs, then falls onto the bed with the kids wrapped on her legs and waist.

"Yeah…"

"… but I liked this ending a lot better."

**X x X x X**

**A/N: So, it wasn't that long, but I think that I have exceeded my own expectations. I don't know about yours, but…**

**Ria0207: Thank you SO much! I think that I will start my sequel when I get to my around Chapter 30. Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoy.**

**~Lauren**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly, that Veronica Roth has created. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that from the past few chapters I have been calling the new back Carter and Connor. His official name is Connor. I have a feeling that the reason it's been confusing for you all is that I only write whenever I have the time to write. So, I really am sorry that I have been confusing you all with the whole 'new baby's name'. I HAVE ECEEDED MORE THAN 100, 000 VIEWS!**

**~~~ Another Month Later ~~~**

"Natalie, baby you have to wake up," Tris sighs, trying to get up her eldest and only daughter that was refusing to get up for school. "Natalie Belle Eaton, you are going to get up right now."

"NOOOOO!" she whines, kicking her legs.

"Natalie," Tris growls. Natalie had just turned 12 and that means that she was becoming a very big diva.

"I don't want to go to school," Natalie scowls at Tris, sitting up in the twin bed. "Christian isn't talking to me."

"Why is Christian not talking to you?" she asks, sitting next to her. Natalie sighs and sits on the edge of the bed next to her mother.

"I might have punched Kennedy," she mutters with a small smirk. "It made her pass out."

"Why?" Tris stretches out her vowels.

"Because she kissed his cheek," the young girl glares at the dirty floor that is covered with a bunch of different dirty black and red clothing.

"What's the matter with that?" she asks.

Natalie bursts out crying. "Because, I like him and I liked him first. So, that means that Kennedy can't like him."

"Honey, please calm down," she says, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "Sweetie, just because you hit someone doesn't mean that you can miss school for it."

"Yes it does," she sniffs. Tris laughs and stands, taking Natalie with her.

"No it doesn't, you have to go to school. Now pick out your clothes and daddy will walk you down to the train," Natalie nods and walks over to the dresser and closet. "I'm gonna get you a muffin or something."

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, Nat."

**X x X x X**

"What's the matter with her?" Tobias asks Tris while she walks into the living room. Cale smiles up at his mother and follows her to the couch where Gray and Carter sit. "I heard crying."

"She's having girl problems," Tris sighs and kisses her youngest son's head. Carter looks up from his coloring book and smiles.

"What do you mean?" he asks cautiously. Tobias definitely did not want his daughter to grow up way too fast.

"Don't worry, she was just upset that she punched a girl," she sighs.

"Okay…" the dad falls at the end of his sentence. "Okay, guys come on, we need to get down to the train station so that Natalie isn't late."

"I'll get their backpacks," Tris stands and walks into the twin's room. "Carter, baby, come with mommy." Carter, who is now two, gets off the couch and follows Tris over to the twins' room. Even though Carter is two, he refuses to talk. "Will you say mommy for me?"

Carter smiles and shakes his head from side to side rapidly. Tris sighs and nods understandably. "I love you. Did you know that, baby?" Carter shrugs and sits down on the bed. Tris grabs the backpacks and looks at Carter, who is now kicking his legs back and forth. "Stay right here, honey. I'm gonna take your brothers their back packs and then we can get dressed for the day." Tris quickly takes the kids their backpacks; Natalie has already come down from her room. Tris gives her husband a long kiss and a short hug goodbye and the same for the other kids. "By guys, have a good day at school. Carter and I will be waiting for you when you get done."

"Bye Mommy!" the twins yelled at the same time.

**X x X x X**

"How was school?" Tris asks Natalie after she jumps off the train with her friends.

"It was okay," she sighs. Tris smiles and wraps her free arm around the small girl's shoulders.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine by dinner tonight," she says with a sneaky smile on her face. Tris snickers and looks down at her youngest and he snickers as well.

"Why?" she asks, coming to a stop.

"Because your Aunt Christina and Uncle Will are going to make sure that Christian is sitting next to you," Tris smiles down at the young girl. "You are very welcome."

"Mom," Natalie starts then stops herself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**X x X x X**

**A/N: She's having girl problems! Our little girl is all grown up. Awe! Please tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions for what the sequel should be, let me know because there is only a chapter left. Also, favorite and follow.**

**~Lauren**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly, that Veronica Roth has created. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that from the past few chapters I have been calling the new back Carter and Connor. His official name is Connor. I have a feeling that the reason it's been confusing for you all is that I only write whenever I have the time to write. So, I really am sorry that I have been confusing you all with the whole 'new baby's name'. I HAVE ECEEDED MORE THAN 100, 000 VIEWS!**

**Just a little information for you all, some of the flashbacks have been taken from the old chapters, so they are going to be in Tris's point of view. Just a little head's up.**

**~~~ The Last Chapter ~~~**

"Where have the years gone?" Tris asks Tobias that night after dinner. Right now they, the family of six, were sitting in the family room and were watching one of the old family movies from before the war. It was called Finding Nemo. It was so stupid. Cale and Gray were sprawled across Tobias' lap. Carter was lying down in Tris' lap, still awake and watching the movie. Natalie was asleep in the middle of them both.

"What do you mean?" Tobias asks, stroking Cale's blonde hair.

"It feels like just yesterday that I was telling you that we were expecting Natalie."

_"Lunch time." I yell and the gunshots stop, all at once. "Be back here in two hours."_

_"Why two?" Michael, an erudite initiate, asks and I arch an eyebrow._

_"Because I said so, thank you very much." He shrugs and leaves with everyone else._

_I sigh and unload the guns of the remaining bullets. My stomach growls but I ignore it, continuing to work. Five minutes later I set the gun I am holding and run to the nearest bathroom. I throw up the contents of my breakfast into the stall toilet. I wipe my mouth and flush the toilet. I wash my hands and walk back to the room, finishing and closing the door behind me. My stomach growls as I walk to the cafeteria, immediately spotting Tobias, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, their daughter Calliegh, Marlene and Uriah feeding their babies, Mario and Jessica. They even put their weirdness into the kid's names. Tobias waves me over and I hold up my hand; signaling that I have to get food first._

_I grab a turkey sandwich, pudding, a veggie and fruit cup, some cookies and two pieces of dauntless cake. Everyone looks at me weird when I sit down, except for Christina of course. She knows why I am eating so much._

_"What, I didn't have breakfast." They leave it alone and go back to eating. Calliegh plays with her mashed potatoes and I can't help smile when I see it, picturing a little girl or boy with light brown hair, blue eyes and abnormally short sitting where she is._

_"Kid, that's not play-dough." Zeke laughs as he wipes off the food. I shovel food into my mouth and Tobias looks at me weirdly._

_"Slow down, hon." He smiles and I smile back. I don't stop though. I need to eat, because I want this baby. "Tris."_

_"What, Tobias?" I look at him. He sighs and shakes his head. I roll my eyes and eat my second piece of cake._

_"Tris." I look up once again. Christina lowers her eyes and I know to take it down a notch a bit. I nod and look at Tobias, he was watching Calliegh. There was a spark of hope in my brain. I finished my food and tapped Tobias on the shoulder, when he turned around; I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria._

_"Are you okay?" I ignore him and pull him by his head to meet my lips. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he pulls away for air._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_His mouth drops to the floor practically._

"That was a crazy day," he says. "I thought that I was going to faint when you told me."

"Yeah," Tris sighs, running her hands through the young boy's hair. "What about when we brought Carter home from the hospital?"

"That was crazy. All that Cale and Gray wanted to do was help," Tobias laughs softly.

" _Cale, you need to sit down and get out of momma's way," Tris tells the small boy. He sits for a while and then stands again. "Cale."_

" _Cale, son, we have to bring your baby brother into the house so that he's not cold anymore," Tobias tells the tall, for his age, boy._

" _Sorry daddy."_

" _Your fine, kid."_

"They were so excited to have a baby brother," Tris sighs. "They're so good with him. Did you see the picture that Gray drew at school?"

"Yeah, of him, Cale and Carter? Yeah, it's adorable. How they all have no necks," he laughs and pulls a blanket around Natalie. "What about that time when Natalie decided that she was going to help and change Carter's diaper for me?"

"Now that was a funny day."

" _Mommy I can do it," Natalie tells her mother, pushing her out of the way so that she is in front of her favorite little brother, no offense to Cale and Gray._

" _Are you sure?" Natalie nods, unwrapping the diaper. Tris laughs and watches from the door frame as Natalie wraps three diapers around the small boy's bottom with duct tape holding the ends together. "Alright, we're done."_

" _Oh, you did so good; you can go and get a sucker from the good girl jar," Natalie giggles and leaves the two together. Tris looks at Carter with a small laugh. The boy is look at her sideways and is blowing raspberries into the air. "Let's get you into a good diaper."_

"It took all of my willpower to not laugh when I saw what he was wearing," she laughs.

"I didn't get to look," he admits sadly.

"That was one funny day," she laughs.

"Not as funny as Cale and Gray's first birthday," he laughs while he thinks back to their first birthday and their little cake incident.

"The one where they did face plants into their cakes?" she asks with a short laugh. Tobias nods and leans against the couch. Tris leans her own head against the couch.

" _Happy birthday… to you!" everyone sings to the now one year olds. They smile at everyone and Cale grabs for the candles._

" _No, Cale," Tris stops the oldest twin. "We don't touch fire."_

" _Yeah… Fire bad," Uriah says weirdly._

" _Don't do that," Tobias says. The two young twins smile and let their parents take out the candles before the two dig their faces into their own two cakes. Everyone's, who had smiles on their faces a minute ago, faces fall._

" _Don't worry," Tris smiles and runs to the kitchen, carrying out a large dauntless cake. "I always get three cakes."_

" _Tris, you are my knight in shining armor," Uriah laughs and digs into the cake. Marlene, who at the time was pregnant with Annie, pushed him out of the way and grabbed three large cut, basically the whole first end, and sat down on the couch and started to dig into her cake._

" _Mom, calm down," Jessica sighs and jumps down from the back of the couch. Jessica was now almost ten and was as fiery as Uriah. Mario was just a plain mix._

" _Shut up, I'm pregnant."_

"Why did you two always say that when there is Dauntless Cake around?" Tobias asks. Tris raises an eyebrow at him, opening one eye to look at him.

"Why do you go insane every time that I tell you we're going to have another baby?" Tobias nods in understanding.

"Yeah, right back at ya'. I think that we need to put them in bed," Tobias says, standing, holding the twins against his shoulders, rocking them slowly.

"I'll be right there," she says, standing herself and carrying Carter to his own room. "Natalie do you want to just sleep out here tonight?"

"Mhmm," she nods, curling herself into the corner of the couch.

"Okay," she nods and carries the baby down the and into his room. "Night, sweetie."

**X x X x X**

"We have the best kids in the world," Tobias tells Tris that night. "Did you know that?"

"Yeah, we did pretty good."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?"

**X x X x X**

**A/N: This is the end. The very last chapter of Kids. I don't really know when I will be starting the sequel; I do know that it will either be very soon or very long from now. Please, just give me time! PEACE!**

**~Lauren**


	26. Author Note

**Hey guys! So, there is a sequel to this story. This story was written when I was pretty young and whenever I wasn't that great at my writing and now I think that I have matured so much more whenever it comes to my writing. In my opinion it is better written. It's called All Grown Up.**

**Hasta Lavista!**

**~Lauren**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this story takes place after initiation and just so you know, this is a story where the war never happened. I haven't decided if I should keep Al out of the story or not. So if you guys like this please tell me and if you don't well than you can just ignore the story. I will be updating and if you like the Hunger Games that you can read some of my stories too.
> 
> Everyone who died in the war is still alive, Tris and Tobias are married, Christina and Will are married, Marlene and Uriah are married with two kids who are twins and Shauna and Zeke are married and have one kid. Peter sadly is alive and will cause a lot of trouble for not just Tris, but for everyone. I will have polls on baby names. Review and Private Message me if you have any names or ideas of any kind. Fun Fact: I LOVE viewer commentary from ANYONE. I don't care if you absolutely hate this story, you can give me feedback on how to make it even BETTER to your liking. Not all will be used though. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
